Tempo de Mudança
by Leniva
Summary: O vidro reflectia um rosto pálido de uma menina de dez anos, que esperava ansiosamente pelas onze badaladas do sino dourado da aldeia. As onze badaladas que iriam felicitar os seus onze anos...


O céu escurecia com as nuvens que choravam sobre a janela de madeira branca, onde uma menina de cabelo castanho ondulado embaciava o vidro com o seu ar quente e esboçava um sol. Um sol, que os seus olhos verdes, há dois meses não viam.

O vidro reflectia um rosto pálido de uma menina de dez anos, que esperava ansiosamente pelas onze badaladas do sino dourado da aldeia. As onze badaladas que iriam felicitar os seus onze anos. Atrás do banco onde estava a rapariga de joelhos, um quartinho branco de paredes húmidas, fazia companhia à cama pequena de lençóis amarelados pelo tempo e ao guarda-fatos castanho escuro de duas portas e dobradiças musicais. No chão, um tapete preto em tempos fofo segurava a boneca de trapos de cabelos loiros, a única amiga da pequena rapariga. A rapariga olhava agora para o papel desenhado pelas suas mãos que estava na escrivaninha de madeira escura. Uma prenda de laço amarelo no meio da floresta iluminada pelo sol, que sorria animadamente para todas as vidas que as suas mãos delicadas tinha desenhado.

-Quando soar as onze badaladas vou à tua procura prenda – disse a pequena menina que tinha umas calças de ganga e uma camisola azul escura, por cima de uma camisolita amarela. Mas o sino apenas tocou sete vezes e os olhos da pequena foram cedendo à espera e o seu rosto deixou-se cair em cima da sua floresta mágica.

Um som de um bicar na sua janela fez os seus olhos abrirem-se e fecharem, tentando-se adaptar ao estado acordado. Quando finalmente voltou à realidade, ouviu a última badalada do sino e uma coruja branca observava atentamente os movimentos da rapariga, que estava quase imobilizada com a imagem que deslumbrava os seus olhos pestanejantes. A sua mão percorreu o trinco vagarosamente e a janela suavemente foi deixando entrar o frio da noite. A coruja entrou altivamente e largou a carta que trazia no seu bico. Uma carta em papel de pergaminho com um selo de cera vermelha, onde se via um brasão com um leão, uma cobra, um texugo e uma águia, com a letra _H_ no centro e por cima tinha escrito Hogwarts. A coruja voou na direcção da escuridão sem explicar à rapariga confusa e excitada de curiosidade o que se passa. A sua mão abriu o selo, e os seus olhos percorreram cada letra, cada ponto, cada traço daquela carta tão mágica.

Uns pés com duas sapatilhas pretas batiam nervosamente no chão, enquanto uma senhora rechonchuda com uma saia preta e uma blusa rosa debaixo de uma casaco preto, sorria maliciosamente para a menina.

-Então…então…Não dizes que é verdade menina Leonor. Não tens que ficar nervosa – ironizou maldosamente a senhora. A rapariga não tirou os olhos da janela. Já eram 16h12 «Onde estás? Doze minutos atrasados…». Duas pancadas fortes fizeram-se ouvir na parte e um homem vestido elegantemente, com uma barba branca grande, entrou atrapalhadamente com um chapéu cor de amarelo que pingava sobre o chão.

-Oh oh…peço imensas desculpas pelo meu atraso. Mas enganei-me na estrada e depois achei uma pessoa a fazer um bicicleta…Devo dizer magnifica, magnifico. Genial mesmo. – disse, o homem de uma certa idade, com dois olhos sonhadores. – Mas que falta de educação a minha. Eu sou o Eridani Thends. Oh! E tu deves ser a Leonor – o senhor esticou uma mão e um sorriso honesto a menina que sorria como nunca antes.

-Então quer dizer… - interrompeu a senhora com os olhos esbugalhados.

-Boa tarde! Peço imensas desculpas pelo meu atraso, Dona São. – esticou a mão, mas a senhora continuou sentada no banco sem conseguir processar o que se passava. – A senhora é a tutora da Leonor, não é assim? – um aceno de cabeço conseguiu sair daquela mulher. – Penso que a Leonor lhe explicou tudo. Mostraste a carta querida? – perguntou amavelmente a rapariga de olhos cheios de excitação.

-Sim mostrei – uma voz doce saiu dos seus lábios – Podia mostrar? Podia fazer uma demonstração? É mesmo verdade. Eu sou uma… - mas Leonor conteve-se, não queria estragar aquela oportunidade única. O senhor Eridani sorriu e tirou uma varinha da madeira brilhante do bolso e apontou para o espaço que separava a Leonor, agora de pé, do senhor. Uma corrente de pós brilhantes saiu da ponta daquela varinha, que se tornava um pouco mais fina na ponta. Os pós brilhantes deram forma a um unicórnio que corria aos círculos alegremente e uma prenda de laço amarelo apareceu junto das suas mãos. Os seus olhos verdes brilhavam todas as cores de alegria.

-Abre. – sugeriu o senhor que se instalava agora no cadeirão de frente para a senhora que estava sentada na poltrona castanha escura na pequena sala. Leonor desembrulho o laço com todo o cuidado e um gatinho ruivo apareceu. E um bolo de chocolate com letras de um creme brilhante, dizendo _Muitos Parabéns Leonor _surgiu alegrando ainda mais, se possível, a pequena rapariga, que nunca tinha recebido um bolo de anos.

-Muito obrigado! – e abraçou o senhor, que lhe retribuí que um beijo na testa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota Autor**

Oh estou estão nervosa!!!!!…

Nunca tinha escrito nenhum fanfiction. Aliás eu só descobri os fanfictions este Verão…Eu sei…

É muito estranho para mim. Não sei se vou usar alguma personagem conhecida, porque é tão estranho escrever uma personagem que eu estou habituada a ler de outros…Mas bem vou tentar entrei no mundo mágico da JKR (QUE SIMPLESMENTE ADORO). Já agora: _**I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters! Only the ones that I made up! I do not own the concept of Harry potter, though I wish I did (lol).**_ (Como manda a tradição)

Espero que gostem, que não tenha muitos erros (:$). Vou tentar escrever sempre que a inspiração fizer companhia aos meus dedos

Humm…Se alguém quiser traduzir para inglês, eu agradeço. Gostava que mais pessoas pudessem ler a minha futura história (espero mesmo que escreva…)

Se quiserem alegrar-me com alguma review… Façam Por Favor :D

Beijos

Leniva


End file.
